Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{2z}{8} - \dfrac{5z}{8}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{2z - (5z)}{8}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-3z}{8}$